Katie "Chained Beast" Jane Andrews (TT)
Appearance Katie has a thin, runner-like build. She is also somewhat flat-chested. Her straight hair is cut short and angled, dyed a dark reddish-brown with red highlights; her natural hair color is light brown. Katie has small earrings in her earlobes and a cartilage piercing. Street Clothes Katie likes to wear sleeveless shirts that slightly expose her midriff, baggy Capri shorts with a length of thin chain links hanging from the back and sides, and army boots. She also likes to wear lots of silver bracelets and armbands. Uniform Katie had a uniform once, but she discarded it when she first left the Titans. Personality Katie likes to be sarcastic and often shows she cares about somebody by making fun of them. Of course, she also makes fun of people she’s pummeling. So it’s difficult to tell who she likes and dislikes after all. Once you get to know her, she can be cool. But she’s all about the tough love. And she hits pretty hard, despite her thin build. Powers and Abilities Other Abilities Katie can also play a mean drum solo. She likes to practice at her brother's apartment. Relationships Family Katie rarely talks about her family, despite having two parents who were former superheroes--her father was an electricity-wielder (and actually a rather famous hero back in the day), and her mother was an animal shape-shifter. The one family member she does mention often is her twin brother, Erik. Who, as she reminds everyone, is the younger twin. Despite the flak Katie normally gives her brother (regularly calling him a dork), Katie in truth has always idolized him. Katie considers her brother to be superior to her in many ways: he has always had better control of his powers than her (able to control electromagnetism rather than simply the raw electricity she needs a conductor to properly channel); his moral compass has, in her eyes, never been tarnished; and he holds a great deal more intellect and tact than she does. That may also be another reason why she takes every opportunity she can to rub it in his face when she finds something she's superior in. She frequently visits his apartment to drop off food she's bought or made for him and his roommate, Pyre,Static and Pyre's Bachelor Pad, Posts #8, #12-14 as their housekeeping skills are severely lacking. As much as they bicker and tease, however, Katie knows that Erik will always have her back. Even when it comes to her boyfriend, Klavier Forrest, who Erik still does not approve of. Laura Logan and the Logan Family Laura "Beastgirl" Logan has been Katie's best friend since shortly after Katie joined the Titans. Katie exclusively refers to her as "Beej," a morph of her codename abbreviation, "BG." They consider each other "sistahs from another mistah" and are nearly inseparable. For several years, they even shared an apartment with Drake, a Doom Patrol agent and mutual friend. The girls have a great deal in common. Both are impulsive and hot-headed, prone to outbursts (especially those of violence) and bouts of dry humor (usually at others' expense). They're both known for their blunt but intensely honest perspectives and for their deep-seated sense of loyalty. They both also struggle with expressing their true feelings in any given situation. However, Laura has been known to open up to Katie in the best way she knows how--through action rather than words. She demonstrated this particularly clearly when she brought Katie to the supposed gravesite of her father, Doctor Logan.Visiting the Past Katie's relationship with Laura's father is a bit more complicated, however. Despite the doctor seeming to get along with her just fine, Katie feels a bit strange around the man she'd thought was dead. Tell Everybody I'm On My Way, Posts #55-59 Of course, it didn't help that she'd spied on him while he'd been on a date, either.Tell Everybody I'm On My Way, Post #56 By virtue of being best friends with Laura, Katie has also spent a bit of time around Garfield "Beastboy" Logan, Laura's cousin. They get along well enough, but Katie has always felt a certain distance from him due to him being a Founder and because of her troubled relationship with the other Founders in the past. Drake Wylde Katie has been sharing an apartment with Drake and Laura since a few months after the Towers began to fall to the Brotherhood. He was a friend of Laura's before he was a friend of Katie's, but he quickly grew on her, despite his taciturn and stern attitude. Pyre Stuff Klavier Forrest and the Forrest Family Stuff The Founders Stuff History Backstory ---- Katie’s powers were inborn, but she was never quite as skilled as her twin brother, Erik. She’s always been a few years behind him. Erik’s powers manifested when he was just a toddler. Katie’s didn’t until kindergarten. Even then, she could never seem to harness them to the extent Static did. While he was running around charging the whole house with electricity, Katie was still trying to figure out how to get the swing set to zap her brother. While Static was transforming into puppies and snakes and mosquitoes and dinosaurs, Katie was stuck at gerbils and chinchillas. It might have partially been due to her jealous rivalry with her brother that turned Katie to the Brotherhood of Evil. While Static was off gallivanting with the Titans, Katie joined their enemies. She frolicked with the Brotherhood and learned to harness her powers to far better degrees, but she was unsatisfied. When she had to fight Titans, face to face with her own brother, Static was able to help Katie see that the Brotherhood didn’t care at all about her. With a choice to make, Katie left the Brotherhood and joined the Titans at the age of thirteen. It perhaps stung her the most when the Titans accused Static of a horrendous crime and Static left for the Brotherhood. She had to give him a good punch when he finally returned to the Titans later with a friend in tow. Katie watched alongside Erik as the Titans began to lose their luster. She didn’t agree with her brother’s rebellion at first, but when the Titans turned their backs on Static, Katie left alongside her twin. She had had enough of the Titans’ crap, and decided to take a stand along with Erik. She would continue to fight crime and hone her skills, but it would be outside the Titans’ ranks. HEADING #1 ---- HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *Visiting the Past *Operation Forrest *Back to Base *Tell Everybody I'm On My Way *Tramp Tabloids: Poor Katie *IAGATRR-Irrationally Angry Girlfriend About To Ruin Relationship *Kidnap! Character Also Mentioned In: *Tramp Tabloids Notes For all continuities of Chained Beast, click here.